TWO WORLDS COLLIDE
by An Empty Room Can Be So Loud
Summary: When Troy cheats on Gabriella with the new girl, Gabriella is devastated and angry. But eventually she starts to... like the new girl even more. Gabpay and lots of sex involved.
1. Chapter 1

"I love you, Troy," Gabriella murmured to her boyfriend of two years, Troy Bolton.

"I love you, too, Gabby," he said before closing the gap between their lips.

Troy started to unbutton Gabriella's shirt. Gabriella pushed him away.

"Troy, I'm sorry. I think it's just too early, ok? I'm ... not ready for this, ok? Please stop pressuring me into having sex with you, I'm just not ready for this," Gabby said and started to button up her shirt again.

Troy scowled. "Fine, fine."

"Are we cool?" gabriella asked, worried.

The smile appeared on troy's face again. "Yeah. Cool."

"Awesome," Gabriella said and checked her watch. "Crap. It's late, and i have to go before my mom gets worried."

Troy pulled her in and kissed her again. "'Kay. Well, you better go, then. Love you," he said.

Gabriella smiled. "Love you."

**The Next Day**

"Taylor, what do I do? Troy keeps pressuring me into sex and I don't know what to do," Gabriella said to her best friend, Taylor, at lunch time the next day.

"Honey, I say you do it with him," Taylor said taking a bite of her ham and egg sandwich.

"What?! Tay - that's not the answer I expected from you!"Gabriella said.

"Look at it this way - if you don't give it to him sooner or later, he's going to find someone else to bang," Taylor said.

"Have you done it? With Chad?" Gabriella asked.

"No. I don't think neither of us is ready yet, which is good, actually," Taylor said, taking another bite of her sandwich.

Martha looked up at them and spotted Gabriella's untouched food. "Are you going to eat that? Because I didn't have breakfast this morning," she said.

"Um, no. You can have it," said Gabriella as she slid her tray of sushi and OJ to Martha.

"So, hon - what're you going to do?" Taylor asked.

"I think I'm just going to give it a couple of days. I'll decide later," Gabriella said.

"'Kay, hon. Just know I'm here for ya," Taylor said and hugged Gabriella.

"Thanks, Tay. You're the best. Oh! I've got to get to the chem lab. I'm tutoring some kids for a while today and I promised to meet them 10 minutes before lunch ended," Gabriella said.

"Alright-y then," Taylor said. "See ya in English lit. Bye!"

"Bye!" Gabriella said.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day**

"Students! Please welcome the new students enrolling in our school, Sharpay Evans and her twin brother, Ryan. They just moved here from L.A. and I expect all of you to be nice to them, ok?" Ms Darbus said.

"Yes, Ms Darbus," her class said in a bored tone.

Ms Darbus rolled her eyes at her students. "Alright. Sharpay, you can take that free seat behind... Troy Bolton. And Ryan, you can take that seat there, to the left of Kelsi."

Sharpay walked with grace to her seat behind Troy.

Ryan went to sit next to Kelsi.

As Sharpay was passing Troy, Troy checked out her ass. _Damn, I'd like to spank that_, he thought. Then he shook his head. He was with Gabriella, his girlfriend of two years.

But still.

He turned around and smiled. "Hey. My name's Bolton. Troy Bolton," he said.

Sharpay smiled. "I know. Ms Darbus said that already."

Troy blushed. He mentally slapped himself. He only blushed once in front of a girl. That girl was Gabriella Montez. His girlfriend.

"Yeah.. She did," Troy said, unable to find any words.

"Troy Bolton! Please face the front. You'll have time to get to know Sharpay and Ryan later," Ms Darbus said.

"Um yeah. Sorry Ms D," Troy said and turned to the front.

Sharpay pulled out her notebook and wrote something on the first page of it. Then she tore it out and tapped Troy on the shoulder. When Ms Darbus wasn't looking, he turned around. Sharpay passed him the note.

Under his desk, Troy unfolded the note Sharpay had given him.

_Coffee later? Let's go out for lunch :) _

_-Sharpay _

"So, you transfered here from L.A., huh? What's it like there? And why'd you move here? I bet L.A. was hella better," Troy said as the waitress came to their table to get their orders.

"Coffee, with extra milk.. no sugar," Sharpay said.

"Um, I'll have what she's having," Troy said. _Oh, c'mon, Troy_, he thought, _You know you like sugar with your coffee!!! Sharpay is just another girl. You do NOT have a crush on her!!!_

When the waitress left to get their orders, Sharpay said, "Well it's really awesome, and no offence, but yeah, it kinda was better than uhm here. My mom got a job modelling here and my dad owns tons of country clubs around America, so it doesn't really matter where we are."

"Uh cool.. I think??" Troy said.

Sharpay smiled. "No, not really. It's a bit annoying sometimes. When there's a problem in one of the country clubs, we have to move, and after, like, 7 months, we move again."

"Oh. I see. Um." Troy said. He couldn't think of anything to say at all. He wasn't usually this uncomfortable around Gabriella.

Sharpay sipped her coffee. "Yeah... so, you and Gabriella are together, huh? How long?"

Troy blushed. "Ahh.. um I think one year and six months... But I'm thinking of breaking up with her.."

"Oh? Why?"

"I dunno... I don't think she's right for me. I don't think she's the perfect girl.."

"So who _is _right for you, Troy Bolton?" Sharpay asked and leaned in.

"Well, I like blondes...who like their coffee with extra milke, no sugar..who just tranferred from L.A... You know anywone?" Troy said and leaned in as well.

They kissed.

"I'm telling you, Gabriella. That girl's got more moves than an octopus in a wrestling match. I saw Troy with her at lunch yesterday. They went to that coffee shop nearby," Taylor said to Gabriella over the phone.

"No. Troy would never cheat on me. He got me the necklace..." Gabriella said, touching the necklace around her neck.

"Yeah but he got Sharpay coffee!" Taylor said.

"So?"

"Has he ever got you coffee?"

"Well, no, but you know I don't like coffee.." Gabriella said, putting her hand down.

"But has he ever offered?"

"Uh.. no. No, he hasn't."

"I rest my case," Taylor said.

"Yeah well. I still don't think Troy's cheating on me, Taylor. I'll believe it when I see it," Gabriella said and started chewing on her salad.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Gabriella. Dinner tonight?? My place. I'll go out and get something?" Troy asked into the phone.

"Yes, yes, yes!!" Gabriella said, sounding as if Troy had just asked her to marry him. She was just so relieved that Troy wasn't cheating on her.

"Great. Um, is seven okay?"

"Yes, yes, yes!!"

"Okaay-hayyy... Bye," Troy said, freaked out.

"Bye, love you," Gabriella said, expecting Troy to say the same.

"Yeah," he said and hung up.

Troy put down the phone and ran his hands through his hair. It was finally time to break up with Gabriella. He decided to do it face-to-face because it was just not right to break up over the phone.

Still, he felt that somehting was missing that kept him from breaking up with Gabriella. There was something that he wanted from Gabriella. Her virginity.

They've been going out for so long and it didn't feel right just leaving it at that and not having sex.

Gabriella got her mom to drive her over to Troy's place.

"Bye mom, see ya at home," she said and kissed her mom on the cheek.

"Okay. So, you'll ask Mr or Mrs Bolton or Troy to give you a ride home, right? If not, you can just call me, I'll be awake all night watching the Desperate Housewives Season Three marathon!" Ms Montez said.

Gabriella smiled. "Yes mom."

Then she walked up to the front door and knocked. From inside, she heard Troy say, "Coming!"

Five seconds later, Troy opened the door and let her in.

Troy took her to the kitchen without touching her. "So. I bought lasagna..."

"Cool," Gabriella said and smiled. "Lasagna's nice."

"Yeah." Troy pulled out a seat for Gabriella and went to sit at his own seat. He took a bite of his lasagna.

Gabriella did the same. They kept eating in silence for the next ten minutes.

"Gabriella." Troy said.

"Yes?" Gabriella said, looking up. She wasn't really eating. She'd only taken a nibble. She was glad Troy finally broke the silence.

"Uh, let's watch a movie," Troy suggested.

"Yeah. What are we watching?" she asked as she walked to the living room.

"Well, I didn't rent anything.. so feel free to look around in the DVD rack," Troy said and turned on the TV and then the DVD player.

Gabriella ran her fingers throught the cases, looking for the right movie to watch. She pulled out _Titanic_.

"I've never watched it before. I've heard it's such a great movie, but I never really bothered to watch it," she admitted and put it in the DVD player.

"Okay," Troy said and pressed play as Gabriella took the seat next to him.

He didn't really want to watch the movie. It was just something to do to get Gabriella on the couch. He put his arm around Gabriella's shoulder and slid it down her back. Then he put it under her blouse.

Gabriella froze as she realized what Troy was doing. _Oh, the hell with it, Gabriella! You're seventeen for goodness sake. Do you want to go to college a virgin?_ _No!!_

So, Gabriella decided to go along with it. She let Troy take off her blouse and she pulled off his t-shirt.

Troy moved in on her and moved his tongue around her neck and unzipped her pants. With trembling fingers, Gabriella did the same to Troy's jeans.

Soon, they were both naked on the couch, and Troy was doing all the work and Gabriella let him.

"Are you wearing... _it_?" she asked.

Troy didn't answer.

_Gabriella, what are you worrying about? It's not like you get pregnant the first time you have sex with a guy... right??_ she thought. Then she felt Troy inside of her.

"Ohhohhh.." Gabriella murmurred. This was it. The big O.

Troy smiled and kissed her. Then he kissed around her breasts.

The big O wasn't coming. Maybe she should be doing something too? Troy was already giving her hickeys everywhere, he was like a wild animal.

"Troy, stop.. please.." she murmured. Then he thrust his hips. It felt good. But then he stopped.

Why did he stop, just as it was getting good?!?!?!

_It's not right. Letting her feel liek this when I'm just about to dump her... She'd be wanting more, and I wouldn't be able to give it to her... _Troy thoguht. Then he thought of Sharpay. He imagined what it would be like doing it with _her_. Whoa.

Troy got off Gabriella and put on his pants. "Look, Gabriella.. Um, I don't think it's working out between us..."

A lightbulb clicked off in Gabriella's head. He was going ot break up with her, but he only waited till he took her virginity to do it! What a bastard. She slapped him. Hard.

"You mother-effin son of a bitch! I hate you Troy Bolton! DON'T TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN!" she cried as she threw on her clothes. She slapped him again on his other cheek. Harder.

"OW!" Troy cried in pain.

Gabriella stomped out of the house and slammed the door so hard it almost broke.


	4. Chapter 4

"Taylor," Gabriella cried into the phone.

"Yes, Gabriella? What's wrong?" Taylor asked sleepily. It was the middle of the night and she'd just been woken up by Gabriella's phone call.

"Taylor, I lost my virginity," Gabriella said and more tears started to fall down her cheek.

"WHAT!?" Taylor screamed. She was wide awake now.

"I lost my virginity. To Troy," Gabriella said. She'd just got home from Troy's. She had to catch a cab, coz she didn't want anything to do with the Boltons ever and she was just too afraid to face her mom with tears in her eyes.

"But you love Troy, right? So why are you crying?" Taylor asked worriedly.

"Right after we had sex he broke up with me, Taylor! He was going to break up with me before, but he just had to steal my virginity before he did it!" Gabriella sobbed into the phone as she recalled the night.

"Owh... Hon, I'll be right over," Taylor said and started to get dressed.

"But Taylor, it's the middle of the night," Gabriella said.

"Yes, but you're my best friend, Gabriella," Taylor said. "This is what best friends are for."

***

"Hey baby," Troy cooed into his phone.

"Troy? Is that you?" Sharpay asked. She was eating breakfast in her PJs when her cell phone vibrated on the table beside her.

"Yes, it's me. I broke up with Gabriella," he said.

"Oh," Sharpay said, pleased. Ever since the day she first came here, the day she laid eyes on Troy, the same day she first kissed him, she'd been lusting after him. She actually had a plan to break Troy and Gabriella up in the first place, but since Troy has done all the work, there was no need for a plan. He was all hers now.

"Um so, meet ya at school?" Troy asked.

"Meet ya at school," Sharpay promised.

"Kay. Bye," Troy said.

"Toodles." Sharpay clicked off and stood up, clutching her phone in her hand. She walked to her bedroom to get dressed.

"What to wear, what to wear," she muttered, pushing dresses aside until she'd gone through her whole wardrobe. There was ten minutes left till school started. Nevermind, she could always ask her driver to speed.

But the real problem was what she was going to wear. If she was going to become Troy's girlfriend - Troy, captain of East High's basketball team - she's got to look the part.

She was dressed in her lacy bra and thongs. She grinned mischieviously. "Today's gonna be his lucky day," she muttered and threw a faux fox fur coat over her almost naked body. Then she throws in a random dress into her handbag for later.

***

"Troy!" Sharpay called from across the corridor. Troy was headed towards his locker when he heard Sharpay call.

He turned around excitedly. "Yeah?"

Sharpay grinned and motioned him over. Troy walked over to Sharpay.

She pressed herself on him and leaned in to whisper into his ear seductively, "Wanna skip class?"

Troy laughed nervously. "Ah ha.. Um why?"

"I'm not wearing anything except my underwear."

Troy's eyes widen. "Well, what are we still doing here, then? My house or your house?"

Sharpay traces her finger along Troy's body. "Mine. It has a bigger bed."

"Let's go!" Troy says and runs to his car, almost hitting a random boy rushing into the school.

***


	5. Chapter 5

"Oofh!" Sharpay says as Troy shoved her against the wall.

"Sorry," Troy muttered quickly and kissed her along her jaw. He pulled off her thongs.

Sharpay pulled off his shirt and ran her hands along his abs and muscles. "Oh, baby."

Troy worked his way down her body and Sharpay grasped his hair. He carried her in his arms and dropped her on her bed.

They kissed passionately before Sharpay unbuckled his belt and pulled of his pants.

Troy felt every inch of her body and squeezed her right breast. Sharpay moaned with pleasure. "Come here, baby, I want you," she muttered and kissed him furiously.

"Hang on, hang on," Troy said and rummaged around his bedside table drawer. He pulled out a lollipop that was still in its wrapper.

Sharpay smiled and continued to kiss his abs. Troy unwrapped the lollipop and used it to trace along her body. Then he stuck it in her.

"Gah!" Sharpay moaned. Troy took it out and got on top of her again. He pressed down on her and pumped away.

"Oh my go - " Sharpay said as she felt Troy thrust his hips.

Then she kissed him.

***

Later that day, when they went back to school during lunch after their steamy morning, they spotted Gabriella.

And Gabriella spotted them.

"Crap," Troy muttered.

Sharpay ignored him and Gabriella and pulled him in to kiss him.

Gabriella's jaw dropped. Then she started to cry again. She looked over at Taylor. "Please don't say 'I told you so'," she said and ran to the ladies', with Taylor following behind.

As they made their way to the bathroom, Taylor flashed the finger at Troy and Sharpay.

Sharpay just shook her head. "So immature," she said to Troy and grinned and kissed him again.

***

_**sorry this was so short. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Welcome, Sharpay Evans, to Biology. You may take that free seat next to Gabriella," Mr Gomez said as Sharpay strode into the Biology lab.

Sharpay pursed her lips tightly and walked towards Gabriella Montez, who was glaring at Mr Gomez's almost bald head.

"Hello," Sharpay said and didn't say anything else. She folded her hands on the table.

"Bitch," Gabriella muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Sharpay demanded loudly. Mr Gomez turned to face them.

"Is there a problem, girls?" he asked and looked at them in a _shut-up-or-you'll-get-detention _way.

"No," Gabriella said quickly. She didn't need detention, not now, when she was feeling so crappy.

"Yes, Mr Gomez. Gabriella here called me a BITCH!" Sharpay said and whirled to glare at Gabriella.

"Ms Montez, is this true?" Mr Gomez asked.

"You STOLE MY BOYFRIEND!" Gabriella cried, ignoring Mr Gomez. Everyone turned to look at them.

"Oh, he SO wanted me from the START," Sharpay said. "We even had sex, just this morning."

"Ooooh!" said the rest of the class.

"Girls - " Mr Gomez started. He got interrupted by Gabriella.

"You WHAT?!" Gabriella cried and yanked Sharpay's ponytail. Hard.

"OW!" Sharpay cried and was about to yank Gabriella's ponytail, when Mr Gomez stopped her.

"GIRLS! I don't care who slept with WHO. Detention after school for a week for each of you!" Mr Gomez said and wrote it down.

***

**After School, The Detention Room**

"This is all your fault," Sharpay said ,without turning back, to Gabriella, who was sitting three tables behind her.

"Whatever. Just don't talk to me," Gabriella said and turned back down, toward her book that she was reading when Sharpay interrupted.

It was just the two of them in that detention room. There wasn't any teacher in there, but the door was locked from the outside by Mr Gomez.

"Don't tell me what to do! Because of you, now both of us are stuck here in this empty .. gray room!!!!!!" Sharpay said, truning back this time.

Gabriella slammed her book shut. "Shut the F up! Why did you have to come here anyway? And seduce the shit out of him?! This is acutally *your* fault. *I* didn't ask you to sleep with him!"

"Well, he would have anyway," Sharpay said. "I am irresistable."

Gabriella stood up and walked over to Sharpay, who stood up as well.

She slapped her.

"Owh!" Sharpay said and touched the cheek where Gabriella had slapped her. She glared at Gabriella. But by that time Gabriella had walked back to her seat and sat down.

"Listen, you - " Sharpay started as she walked over to Gabriella and looked down at her. When she did, though, she could see Gabriella's huge breasts, which were not covered with a bra.

Gabriella looked up at Sharpay. She didn't realize what Sharpay was looking at. "What?"

"Um."

Gabriella looked down at her breasts. Then it clicked. She stood up. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you were staring at my...." she said and trailed off.

Sharpay had a weird look in her eyes. A cross between bewilderment and a smirk.

"What?" Gabriella asked, folding her hands over her chest.

Sharpay walked over to her, grabbed her behind her neck and kissed her. Gabriella widened her eys in shock and struggled against her kiss, but Sharpay turned out to be a very strong person.

Finally, Gabriella gave in and just closed her eyes. She felt Sharpay force her lips open, but Gabriella wouldn't let them.

Sharpay pulled back for a bit. "Open your damned lips, woman," Sharpay muttered in a not-so-demanding way. She lunged at Gabriella's lips again, forcing them open. They finally opened.

"Mmf!" Gabriella said when she felt Sharpay's tongue down her throat. Sharpay ignored her and pushed her against a metal cabinet.

Sharpay cupped Gabriella's face and Gabriella just gave up struggling and put her hands on Sharpay's waist and kissed back.

"You're a good kisser," Sharpay said when she finally pulled back.

Gabriella just nodded. The truth was, she wanted to push Sharpay against her table and kiss her all day. But WTF was that all about.

"What the F was that all about?" Gabriella asked out loud.

"The word is fuck, Gabriella. Fuck," Sharpay said.

Gabriella rolled her eys. "What the *fuck* was that all about, then?"

"I'm bisexual."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello?" Gabriella asked into the phone.

"It's me," came Sharpay's voice.

"Oh."

Sharpay started making rude noises.

"Fuck you!"

"That's what I'm doing," Sharpay said and made the noises again.

"Wait, no one's actually there, right?"

"I dunno..." Sharpay said seductively. "Why?"

"Nothing," Gabriella said quickly.

"Still thinking about today?" Sharpay asked and stopped making the rude noises.

"Yes. No. Maybe. I dunno," Gabriella said.

"You said 'yes' first," Sharpay said and Gabriella could feel her grinning down the line.

"Whatever," Gabriella muttered. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you I'm masturbathing while watching lesbian porn," Sharpay said bluntly.

"Are you serious?" Gabriella asked, shocked.

"No!"

Gabriella sighed. "What do you want, really?"

"I'm coming over," Sharpay said and hung up.

"Wha - ?!" Gabriella said, till Sharpay hung up.

A few minutes later, Sharpay arrived at Gabriella's house, dressed in a black dress that reached to a few inches above her knees. "Hello!"

"How did you get my address?" Gabriella demanded.

"Troy," Sharpay admitted.

"Troy. Of course," Gabriella sighed.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you gonna let me in or am I gonna have to shove past you?" Sharpay demanded.

Gabriella sighed and let Sharpay through.

Sharpay looked around and sniffed. "So. This is your house."

"Got a problem with it?"

"No. Can I see your bedroom?"

"Yeah, whatever," Gabriella said and took Sharpay up to her bedroom. _Why am I showing the girl who stole my boyfriend my bedroom? _she wondered.

They reached her bedroom. Gabriella walked in and Sharpay walked in after her, closing the door behind her.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows. "Well, this is it. Look around. I'm gonna go finish my homework," she said and walked towards the desk in the corner of her bedroom and sat down, so her back was turned to Sharpay.

"You know, you're probably wondering why are showing the girl who stole your boyfriend your bedroom," Sharpay said. Gabriella turned around.

"What makes you think - " she started but stopped. While she had her back faced to Sharpay, Sharpay had took of her dress. She was not wearing anything at all.

"You want me," Sharpay said and made a move for Gabriella.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriella shielded her eyes from Sharpay's naked body. "Get out of my room," she demanded and turned back to her homework.

Sharpay ignored her and walked over to her. She trailed a finger up Gabriella's right arm. Gabriella felt a tingle inside her. She shoved off Sharpay's hand.

Sharpay got annoyed and sat on Gabriella's lap, facing Gabriella. Gabriella narrowed her eyes at Sharpay. "Get off," she muttered.

Sharpay cupped Gabriella's chin and pulled her towards her lips. Gabriella didn't resist and instead kissed her back hungrily. She started to rub her hands up and down Sharpay's back.

Sharpay stood up and took Gabriella's hand. She pulled her towards her bed. Gabriella flopped down onto her bed and Sharpay jumped after her. She bounced on the bed and got on top of Gabriella.

She leaned in to kiss her but Gabriella moved her head. "Um, can we, uh, go under the covers? It would be extremely awkward if my mom suddenly came in and saw a naked blonde girl on top of me."

"Yeah," Sharpay said and they went under the covers. Sharpay kissed her passionately and Gabriella kissed her back. Sharpay started pulling off Gabriella's sweater.

"Gabriella, who wears a sweater at this time of day?" Sharpay muttered and kissed her.

"Me," Gabriella muttered and pulled off her own t-shirt underneath. Since she didn't wear a bra, she was already half naked.

"Oh my gosh those are huge," Sharpay said staring down at Gabriella's chest. She reached out to touch them. Gabriella looked on breathlessly.

Sharpay grabbed Gabriella's left breast and squeezed it. Then she looked up to stare at Gabriella's face. She leaned in and kissed her again. She dropped her hand from Gabriella's breast and unzipped Gabriella's pants. Then she put her hand up to Gabriella's face and used her feet to kick her pants off.

Gabriella kissed her neck and licked all Sharpay's body all the way down to her toes.

"Ohhhhoohh," Sharpay moaned. When she did it with Troy, she didn't feel this way. When she did it with Troy, it was just for the sheer pleasure of doing it. But when she did it with Gabriella, she realized that she really liked doing it with her. Like Gabriella was the only person she'd want to do it with.

Weirdly enough, Gabriella felt the same.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Gabriella hunny?"

"Mom!" Gabriella cried. "Hide, hide!" she hissed at Sharpay. While Sharpay retreated to Gabriella's closet, her mom burst in. Gabriella wasn't fully dressed yet, so she hid under her bed with only her head visible while she tried to get her pants on.

"Hi.. mom..." Gabriella said, struggling with her pants , which were now at her knees.

"Was I disturbing you, Gabby?" Mrs Montez asked then she widened her eyes. "Were you masturbathing?"

"MOM!" Gabriella cried. "No, mom! Please, can you just, um, go?"

Mrs Montez sighed and shook her head. "Kids."

Gabriella rolled her eyed.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that we'll be having pizza tonight, and it's on the way," Mrs Montez said, on her way out. Then she closed the door behind her.

Then she popped her head back in again. "You know, Gabby, it's nothing to be embarrased about when you masturbathe. You know you can tell me anything."

"Mo-om!! I was _not _masterbathing!!!!!!!!"

Of course not. She was doing a way more dirtier thing than masturbathing.


	9. Chapter 9

"Shar!" Gabriella hissed. "Shar! It's OK to come out now!"

There was some noises in the closet when Sharpay finally burst out of there. "Gabby!!!! You're wardrobe choices are awful!" she said, walking over to the bed, where Gabriella still lay.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and sat up and pulled Sharpay on top of her. She kissed her and started taking off her clothes again.

"Mmmm.. but we're going shopping this weekend," Sharpay said and kissed her back.

"Mm hmm," Gabriella said and rubbed Sharpay's body, every inch of it. She kissed her again and her tongue rolled into Sharpay's mouth and vice versa.

"Mm, mm," Sharpay said and pulled Gabriella on top of her. Gabriella kissed her passionately and Sharpay ran her hands through Gabriella's smooth, wavy brown hair.

"You have such nice hair," she said and kissed her around her neck.

_Riiing, riiiiing_

Sharpay pulled back. "That's for me," she said and rummaged around in her new Louis Vuitton bag, not taking her eyes off Gabriella even for once. She finally found her pink, Swarovski diamond encrusted phone and flicked it open.

"Hello?" she said and kissed Gabriella's waiting lips. Gabriella took this as a signal and started placing kisses along Sharpay's left arm. Sharpay giggled.

"Shar? What's so funny?" came Troy's voice.

"T-T-Troy?? Is that you?" Sharpay stammered. Gabriella stopped kissing her and looked up, confused.

"Yeah, babe, it's me. Just here to ask if we're still on for tonight," he said.

"What time is it now?" Sharpay asked.

"About 7 ish," Troy said. "Why? Are we still on for tonight?"

"Are we still on for tonight?" Sharpay repeated, looking at Gabriella's wide brown eyes. "Uhhh no.. sorry Troy, am busy. Gottagobye," Sharpay said quickly and tossed her phone into her bag again.

Sharpay looked back at Gabriella and smiled. "Now, where were we?" Then she reached in to kiss her neck again, but Gabriella moved away.

"You have to break up with him, you know," she said.

"Yes, and I will," Sharpay promised.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said and massaged Gabriella between the legs. She grinned.

Gabriella ran her hands from Sharpay's thigh to her lips, where her hands lingered. She traced the outline of Sharpay's lips and dived in to kiss her.

***

"Hey baby," Troy said the next day, leaning in to kiss Sharpay.

Sharpay tilted her head and Troy missed her and kissed her ear instead. Troy looked at Sharpay. "What's up?"

"Uh... we.. have to break up," Sharpay said and walked over to her locker door, Troy trailing behind.

"What? Why?" Troy asked. "We've only been together for about two days!"

"I think I'm in love with someone else," Sharpay admitted and buried her head in her locker, so she wouldn't have to look at Troy's sad or mad face.

"What?!" Troy cried. "WHO?!" he demanded and pulled Sharpay out of her locker hardly.

He thrust her against the locker next to hers and looked at her coldly. "WHO is HE?"

"Troy, don't be like this.."

Troy looked deeply into Sharpay's scared eyes and inched closer to her face. "Who. Is. He."

"I .. ahh.. he's..." Sharpay stammered. She was not about to let on that the he was actually a she.

Just then, Gabriella walked into the hallway and noticed Sharpay and Troy. She widened her eyes and Sharpay widened her eyes in fear.

Troy looked at where Sharpay was looking at and saw his ex, Gabriella. Gabriella noticed and looked away.

Troy snorted. "It's _Gabriella_?!" he cried and inched even closer to her face that if he moved in any closer he could've kissed her.

"Well, uh I ... No, of course not," Sharpay said.

"Then I suppose she wouldn't mind if I kissed you," Troy said and kissed her hard and forced her lips open, but Sharpay wouldn't open them.

"Kiss me!" Troy said and kissed her again. Sharpay tried to shake her head but Troy was too strong. Finally, Troy managed to force open her lips and kiss her.

***


	10. Chapter 10

"Gabriella, Gabriella."

Gabriella turned around to see her ex boyfriend, Troy, and it was only the two of them in that corridor. Troy had gotten a pass to go to the toilet and Gabriella was getting something for her teacher.

"What is it, Troy?" Gabriella growled. "Sharpay and I are still together, FYI." She turned to walk back to her class and tell the teacher that she couldn't get it for her, but Troy was quick and pulled her back by her shoulder.

"Ow!" Gabriella cried and rubbed her shoulder. "Troy, what do you want?!"

"You are going to stay away from Sharpay, got that? She's mine, all mine. I saw her first," Troy said.

"Troy, you're being like a five-year old. Firstly, Sharpay is not _yours_, you do not own her and secondly, what does seeing her first matter?" Gabriella replied. "Now, please, just let me go through!"

"NO!" Troy shouted. Then he pulled Gabriella away from the corridor, where teachers where appearing to see what was going on.

"No," Troy said, softer. "If you do not back the fuck off, I will make your life a living hell."

"Troy, _you _will make my life a _living hell_? That sounds so stupid coming from you, Troy Bolton. What are you going to do, huh? Call me names? You know I don't care what you do, Troy. I actually like Sharpay more than you and there's nothing you can do about that now f off," Gabriella said and shoved past Troy before he replied. This time, she made sure to run, so Troy couldn't stop her.

"I am capable of doing much worse than that, Gabriella Montez. Much worse," Troy muttered and walked back to his class.

"Troy Bolton! Where in the world have you been?! I sent you out with a pass ten minutes ago! _Ten _minutes ago, Troy! What were you doing in the bathroom?!" Ms Darbus demanded.

Troy licked his lips. "Um, well, to tell you the truth, Ms Darbus, I had an annoynymous text telling me to meet them in the boys' bathroom, 10 minutes ago. So, I'm afraid my curiosity took over me, Ms Darbus and I had to find out what it was so I went. And there was Gabriella Montez, my ex girlfriend, naked!" he said loudly, making sure everybody in the room heard

The school gossipers, Jane Brown, Loretta Cummings, Kate McIntosh and Penny Hire whipped out their cell phones immediately to text everyone in the whole school.

"Um.. well... take your seat, Troy," Ms Darbus said. Troy walked over to his seat in front of Sharpay, and just before he took his seat, he smirked at Sharpay.

"You effing son of a bitch!" Sharpay hissed into Troy's ears. "Gabriella and I are still going to be together, and you can't change that at all!"

"We'll see, Sharpay Evans. We'll see," Troy said and sat back in his chair.

***

"OMG, Gabriella Montez! I heard she and Troy did 'it' in the boys' bathroom!" Jenny Treestap whispered to her group as Gabriella Montez walked past their table with her lunch in her hands.

"No way, I heard she fucked up every male person that came in there. Even the janitor, I think. I heard she wants to become a prostitute when she grows up," gay guy, Ben Howard whispered.

The girls around him gasped. "No way!"

***

"What are they all saying, Tay? Why are they all looking at me like that?" Gabriella asked as she set her tray down.

"Today at Drama with Darbus, Troy said that when he went to the bathroom, you were standing there naked and that you two... did 'it'," Taylor said. "But, I didn't believe it of course. It's so stupid anyway."

"What?! Troy said that?!" Gabriella cried.

"What..? Is it true?" Taylor asked, shocked at the possibility.

"No it's not! I just can't believe he'd pass around such a dirty rumour about me!" Gabriella fumed.

"Calm down, Gabriella," Taylor said. "What I don't get is why _he_'s the one spreading the rumours. He broke up with you, didn't he?"

"Um, right."

***


	11. Chapter 11

**Gabriella: Shar - meet me!!! :P 5 blocks down the street from our sch, u'll c an apartment. go up 2 the 6th floor. got a steamy nite planned 4 u ;P**

Sharpay smiled down at the text she'd gotten from Gabriella. _Steamy night, huh? _Sharpay thought. They'd just ended detention and they spent the whole time making out and feeling each other.

"Driver, take me 5 blocks down, please," Sharpay said as she got into her dad's Lincoln town car.

***

**Sharpay: ok, hotstuff!!! c ya thr**

"Sucker," Troy said and tossed Gabriella's phone back into her bag. He'd stolen her bag during lunch - she'd told him her locker number - and he had sent a text message to Sharpay leading her to his house.

Of course, he was never planning on giving back the bag. He was just going to dump it at Lost & Found.

He dashed over to the admission's office and dumped the bag in Lost & Found. Then he ran out to jump into his truck. He managed to get three cars in front of Sharpay's dad's Lincoln.

***

"Okay, Miss Evans, we're here," Sharpay's driver said and pulled into a parking spot next to the sidewalk. He got out and opened Sharpay's door for her.

"Thanks, Pete," Sharpay said and waved. "Come pick me up at umm.. nevermind, I'll call you. Toodles!"

"Uh.. um, yes, Sharpay. Ahh.. um.. Toodles," Pete said and got back in the car.

***

_Knock knock. _

Troy ran his fingers through his hair before opening the door to greet Sharpay.

"Hey Gab... Troy?!" Sharpay cried. "Oh my goodness, what the hell? Troy, where is Gabriella?" Sharpay demanded. Then a lightbulb clicked off inside her head. "Wait.. Gabriella's not here is she? YOU sent me the text, didn't you?"

Troy nodded. "Come in, Shar."

"NO, Troy. Fuck you!" she cried and started to walk away, but Troy pulled her inside by her elbow.

He kicked the door close and dragged Sharpay over to the couch. He tried to force her down onto it, but she was just a bit stronger.

"What the hell, Troy!?" she cried. "MRS BOLTON?! MR BOLTON?!"

"Shh shh," Troy put his finger to Sharpay's lips. "They're not here. They're on their aniversary honeymoon in Maui.

"What?!" Sharpay cried. "Get offa me, Troy!"

Troy pushed her down onto the couch and got on top of her.

Sharpay kicked him in the crotch.

"Oawwwwwwwwwwwww!!!" Troy cried and fell down on top of Sharpay. He rested his head in between her breasts. Then he forgot his hurting middle and looked up longingly at Sharpay. "Oh, Sharpay. How much I missed you and your ... babies here," Troy said and squeezed her left boob.

"Ickk! Troy get the fucking fuck off me!" Sharpay cried andtried to wriggle out under Troy. (AN : Ok that sounded weird lol "out under)

Troy lunged for sharpay's lips, but she tilted her head and he got her neck instead, where he started to suck and squeezed her left boob harder.

"Ow! Troy, you're hurting me!"

"Oh? Am I? I'm so sorry, baby, would you feel more comfortable on a bed?"

"No, Troy!" Sharpay cried and searched around her bag for her pepper spray. Troy got off of her and walked into the kitchen without an explanation.

Sharpay found her pepper spray and hid it behind her back. Troy came back with a glass of Diet Coke.

"Here, Shar, have a drink," troy said and offered the glass to Sharpay. Sharpay was about to pepper spray him but took the drink instead. She was feeling rather thristy, as she had skipped lunch that day. She pulled it out of his hands and took a gulp. She managed to finish the whole cup in two gulps.

Then she wiped her mouth. She was still lying down on the couch, only now she had been pushed up a little.

Troy started crawled on top of her.

"Troyyyyooyyyyy," she slurred, feeling a little dizzy. Then she hiccuped. Troy nibbled at her neck and ran his hands through her hair. She giggled and put her hands down his pants.

Troy kissed her in between her breasts and unbuttoned her shirt. Sharpay laughed and squeezed Troy's ass.

***

Troy and Sharpay rolled around on Troy's mom's carpet as they made love and drank his parent's wine.

Sharpay took a huge gulp from a wine bottle as she danced around naked. Then she started doing a striptease for Troy, even though she was already naked.

Troy, also naked, pounced on her and rubbed himself on her body. He massaged her in the middle of her legs and kissed her hard.

Sharpay just giggled and enjoyed Troy's kisses.

***


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh, Troy, Oh, Troy, Mm, TROY!" Sharpay screamed Troy's name.

Troy pumped harder and harder as Sharpay screamed his name over and over. Sharpay reached up and kissed him and let her tongue roll around in his mouth.

Troy smiled at her and thrust his hips.

"Ooooh TROY OH MY GOODNESS, TROY! OH! OH! Oohh," Sharpay screamed and moaned in pleasure. He pounded more and more.

They both hit their climax and Troy layed down on Sharpays breasts and kissed all around them and squeezed them. THen he massaged Sharpay in the middle.

"That wasa the best sex I've ever had, Gabriella," Sharpay said and sighed.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"What? Ohmygoodness.. TROY?!" Sharpay cried out loud.

Troy smirked. "That's right, baby. Best sex you've ever had, huh?"

"Get off me, Troy, I'm going home," Sharpay said and shoved Troy off of her.

"This was what I was afraid of, Shar... but.. I'm afraid I'll have to do it.." Troy said and pulled a pair of handcuffs from under his bed. (They'd moved over to his bed.) He pushed Sharpay onto the side of his bed and closed in on her as he put both of her hands into the handcuffs.

"TROY! Get these offa me!" Sharpay screamed and tried to struggle out of the handcuffs, but she failed.

Troy traced his finger from Sharpay's forehead over to her pinky toe. Then he felt her all over and licked her all over. Sharpay screamed out loud for help as Troy took pictures of her.

Then he pressed himself on her and kissed her. Sharpay refused to open her lips but Troy forced them open. Then he grabbed her ass and rubbed it.

"Fuck off, Troy!" Sharpay screamed. Troy smirked.

"Ok, Shar. I'll let you go now, but you know you'll be back for more," Troy said and reached behind her back, pressing himself onto her harder and unlocked the handcuffs.

Sharpay punched Troy in the face and speedily threw on all of her clotehs. She jammed her legs into her high heels and ran out of the house.

***

"Shar? Where are you? It's Gabby by the way."

"Sharpayyyyyy...."

"Um, are you still breathing? Still me, Gabs."

"Sharpay! I'm really worried. I'm coming over. Love you, Gabby."

Sharpay bit her lower lip as she heard all of her messages from Gabriella. When she'd listened to all four of them, she went over to her brother Ryan's room.

"Hey, Ry, did Gabriella come over today?" Sharpay said and stood at the doorway.

"Hm? Oh yeah, she did," Ryan said, not looking up from his laptop. He was watching dance moves on YouTube.

"Where is she?" Sharpay demanded.

Ryan turned to look at his sister, annoyed. "She came here about two hours ago and when you didn't come back, she left in half an hour. Where were you, anyway?"

"Crap!" Sharpay said and ran back to her room, not answering Ryan's question.


	13. Chapter 13

"Dammit, Sharpay where were you yesterday night? I left you loads of messages and I called you twice and even came over!! Where the hell were you?" Gabriella demanded in the girls' toilet.

"I'm sorry, Gabby but, um.. you see..." Sharpay said and trailed off.

"What? What's wrong, Shar?" Gabriella said in a softer voice. "What happened?"

"Ok. Promise not to get mad?"

"Yes, I promise," Gabriella said and took Sharpay's hands. "Now, tell me everything."

"Well.. I got a text from Troy yesterday, saying ot meet him at his apartment," Sharpay said and stopped when she saw Gabriella's shocked face.

"Only I didn't know it was from him!" Sharpay said quickly. "He sent me the text via your phone! I think he stole it or something."

"Ugh! I found my bag at Lost & Found yesterday. I think he took it," Gabriella said.

Sharpay looked down at her feet. She was wearing her new black kitten heels that her mom had shipped from Paris. She didn't know what label they were, but she loved them. "Um, anyway, he tried to make a move on me, but I kicked him in the crotch. Then he offered me a drink, and I was just really thirsty and dehydrated and I just took it. But he'd drugged it but I didn't know," Sharpay admitted.

Gabriella sucked in her breath. She knew what was coming next. "So.. he F'ed you up?"

"Uhmm yeashh.." Sharpay said and shifted her gaze from her feet to Gabriella's eyes. She tried to find some answers in them, but they were distant, as if she weren't even here.

"Gabby...?" Sharpay asked and shooked her gently.

Gabriella blinked a few times and gulped. "Oh, Sharpay.."

Sharpay raised her eyebrows.

"I... forgive you, Shar."

"Oh thank goodness," Sharpay said, relieved and hugged Gabriella.

"But we've got to have revenge," Gabriella said angrily. She dropped Sharpay's hands and balled her hands into fists. "I want to give him a revenge he'll never forget," she said darkly.

"Whatever you're doing, I'm with ya," Sharpay said and put her hand on Gabriella's shoulder.

Gabriella gave SHarpay a quick peck on the lips and dashed out of the bathroom. "T.T.Y.L, Shar, I've got to talk to someone," she said and ran off, without waiting for a reply.

***


	14. Chapter 14

"I've got a plan!" Gabriella announced as she flitted into Sharpay's bedroom.

"Cool, now come here, babe," Sharpay said and pulled Gabriella on top of her and leaned in to kiss her, but Gabriella jumped off of Sharpay.

"Not now, Shar," Gabriella said and gave Sharpay a smile. "I've got to tell you my plan!"

"Um, ok, what is it?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella sat down on the edge of Sharpay's bed.

"This plan kinda involves you seducing Troy," Gabriella said. Then she pulled out something from her bag. It was a black lacy bra and and she reached down again to pull out a pair of black lacy panties. "With these."

"What?! No way, Gabby, no way!!!" Sharpay said and tried to kick the bra and panties out of Gabriella's hands, but Gabriella moved away.

"C'mon, Shar baby, don't you want to get revenge on Troy?" Gabriella asked and pouted.

"No, don't give me that look, Gabby! I want to get revenge on him, but I don't want hm to make a move on me!" Sharpay said.

"He won't! You're a strong person, Shar," Gabriella said.

"No, Gabriella, I still don't want to do it! I'm pissed off at Troy and I never ever want to talk to him again! You can't make me do it!" Sharpay said.

Gabriella pouted and widened her eyes. "Come on, Sharpay..."

"No, Gabby."

"Fine!" Gabriella shouted and her cute look turned into a mean one. "Don't you love me at all, Sharpay?"

"Yes, Gabby, I do."

"Then you'll help me get my revenge on Troy by wearing these!" Gabriella said.

"_You're _revenge?! He drugged and raped _me_!" Sharpay cried and threw her hands up in the air.

"Shh, shh," Gabriella said softly. Then she put her hand on Sharpay's leg. "I just want you to be happy."

"Well, you forcing me to do this isn't making me happy!" Sharpay said. Then she realized something. "This isn't for me to get my revenge on Troy is it? It's for you to get _your _revenge on him! To get someone who he really loved to seduce him and me do.. something bad to him?!"

Gabriella was speechless. "No it's not! I am SO over Troy now, you know that, Pay!"

"No you're not! You're NOT over Troy! You still love him! You love him more than you love me, that's why you're willing to make me do something horrible to get your revenge on him. And even though you're trying to get revenge on him, it's only because you still love him," Sharpay said in one breath.

"I.. I.. I've never heard such lies before!" Gabriella said furiously.

"You've been together for ages, Gabby! You obviously STILL LOVE HIM," Sharpay said.

"No, I don't Shar. I'm just trying to make YOU happy! And if you don't want to be happy, then I hope you enjoy depression, because I'm out," Gabriella said, furiously stomping out of Sharpay's room.

***


	15. Chapter 15

Sharpay stared, shocked at the door in which her girlfriend, no, _ex_-girlfriend, just walked out through.

She'd never had anyone break up with her before. It was usually her who did all the breaking up. And she was not used to it.

She considered running after Gabriella and telling her she'd changed her mind and to stay, but then she'd just be a pushover. And, anyway, it wasn't her fault. Gabriella was forcing her to do something she didn't want to do!

Sharpay would get her revenge on Troy, but she didn't want to do it this way.

***

Gabriella stumbled into her room in a fit of laughter. She threw herself on her bed and happily remembered all that had happened since she broke up with Sharpay.

_Sharpay. _

"Bitch," Gabriella muttered.

_Gabriella stomped out of Sharpay's room and walked out of the house. She got into her car and was about to go home, but she decided to go somewhere else._

_She sped her way over to a club, and whipped out her mother's ID, that Mrs Montez had accidentally dropped in Gabby's car last Saturday. Gabriella planned to give it back soon._

_Because her mother and her looked almost alike, the big man who stood at the door of the club, checking IDs grunted and waved her in. _

_"Thanks," Gabriella said and winked at him and went inside. She took a seat on a barstool._

_"What can I get you, Miss?" asked the bartender. He was a bit on the plump side but his teeth were really white, which was kinda unusual, because his hair looked like somethings were living in there._

_There was a band playing, and Gabriella couldn't help but get up on her feet and start dancing, without giving her request to the bartender._

_When the band finally stopped playing, Gabriella had danced with five guys and a girl and she was exhausted. She finally collapsed on the barstool she was sitting on._

_"Just some good beer," Gabriella said to the bartender, as if he had just asked Gabriella what she wanted. _

_Gabriella had tried beer before, at some guy's party in 9th grade._

_The bartender set down a glass of Heineken for Gabriella and she threw back her head and drank all the beer in three gulps. Then she hiccuped and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand._

_She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around. It was a girl._

_"Hi. I'm Sarah. Wanna play a drinking game?" _

_Gabriella smiled. "Of course," she said and put ten dollars on the table. "Ten bucks says I can drink a whole glass faster than you."_

_Sarah shot her a mishevious grin. "You're on."_

And now, here she was, in her bedroom, drunk. She had earned about eighty dollars that day, from all the drinking competitions she won, and had lost ten dollars, to Sarah.

She'd hailed a cab to get her home, and fortunately for her, her mom was out.

"F Sharpay, who needs her anyway?" Gabriella muttered before drifting off into sleep.

***


	16. Chapter 16

Sharpay was still shocked by her break up with Gabby. It was the day after, and she still couldn't take it in. She loved Gabby so, so much, and she couldn't understand how they had fallen apart.

She was lonely, and she didn't know who to turn to. She couldn't go to Ryan, her brother, coz he just wouldn't understand and she never went to him for advice. It just wasn't their thing. And she couldn't go to Troy, no way. Not her parents - they didn't know she was bi, not any of her teachers, hell no, and definitely not Gabriella.

"Sharpay! Oh my gawwwsh, I think you have liceeee!!!" squealed her hair stylist, Giselle.

Sharpay was distracted from her thoughts when she heard Giselle. "Whaattt?!?!?? OMG, Giselle!! Get it OUT!" she cried.

"Hon, all I can do is to give you some dandruff shampoo. Take it at least three times a week," Giselle said and started combing Sharpay's hair. "I'll give it to you after I'm done with your hair, but it'll cost you an extra five bucks."

"Done," Sharpay said and turned back to the magazine she wasn't really reading. She didn't even know what magazine it was, and somehow, she'd managed to get to the male-seeking-male page. Sharpay flipped the page and it was the female-seeking-female page.

Sharpay raised her eyebrow and looked at each of them. One entry caught her eye. There was a picture of a beautiful brunette, who had straight her, unlike Gabriella's wavy hair. But, like Gabriella, the brunette's breasts were _huge_.

**Hilary Smith, 20**_is seeking for a female partner._

_Preferably blonde. She is a graduated waitress living _

_in Alberquerque. She does not want to go to college._

_If you want to hook up, call this number:_

Sharpay looked at the picture again. Hilary Smith was leaning forward, making her breasts stick out even more. Sharpay licked her lips. She was hungry for some good lesbian sex, and she hadn't done it with Gabriella for a while. And Hilary Smith was only two years older than her.

***

Gabriella was a mess without Sharpay. She was drinking almost every day and she lied to her mother, and her mom had to go make a new ID.

She was also tempted to try drugs, but she pushed that out of her mind when she watched a documentary about drugs, and found out that most drug addicts usually wind up living on the streets.

She hadn't done her homework in a week, and the mid terms were coming up the next week, and she hadn't cracked open a single text book.

"Damn it, Sharpay, please come back..." Gabriella moaned quietly. The truth was, she knew she was wrong and she really wanted Sharpay back. But she didn't have to guts to call Sharpay.

***

**The weekend : Sharpay's house.**

_Ding - dong._

"Coming!" Sharpay cried and ran to open her mansion's huge front door, fumbling with the zipper of her pants.

"Hey heyyyy," said a deep yet seductive voice. Sharpay stopped fumbling with her zipper to look up at who was at the door. It was Hilary Smith, the girl from the magazine that she'd called when she came home from her hair appointment.

Sharpay's jaw dropped when she checked out Hilary's body. Hot hot hotter than Gabriella's. Hilary smirked and let herself in. "Sharpay Evans, right?"

"Yeahhhhaaahhh...." Sharpay said and closed the door behind her.

"Tell me: are you good?"

"At what?"

"Not _at _what, _in _what," Hilary corrected.

"Okay, _in _what?" Sharpay asked.

"Bed."

Sharpay gave her a mischeivous smile. "Oh yeah."

***


	17. Chapter 17

Sharpay led Hilary up to her bedroom. When they were finally in there, Sharpay closed the door behind her with a kick of her foot.

Then she turned to Hilary. "So.."

Hilary attacked her, she pushed her on top of her bed and started kissing her hungrily.

"Whoa, you're fast.." Sharpay said, but she undid Hilary's shirt and threw it on the floor.

"I'm hungry, baby, hungry," Hilary said and started to undress Sharpay quickly, while kissing her.

***

Gabriella was unsure of what to do. To call Sharpay or not to call Sharpay? She looked at the phone in her hand. She'd already pressed her way to her contacts list.

***

Soon, Hilary and Sharpay were both naked.

"Oh Sharpay, you _are _good!" Hilary said and kissed Sharpay's breasts, all over. Then she rubbed Sharpay from her cheek to her wet spot as Sharpay moaned loudly.

Then Hilary bent down and stuck her tongue into Sharpay's wet spot and quickly moved it in and out and in and out.

"Oh, oh, oh, OHH!! Oooooh.. HILARY!" Sharpay cried in pleasure. Then she teased her by touching her all around her thighs, not touching her wet spot just yet.

"Come on, Sharpay, I'm really really wet," Hilary pleaded. Sharpay smiled and continued to tease her.

Hilary pulled Sharpay in to kiss her and then she said, "Come on, Shar, I'm really really wet!!!!!!"

Finally, Sharpay stuck two fingers into Hilary. "Gahhhh!! OMG!!!" Hilary cried.

Then Sharpay did a circular motion with her fingers on Hilary's clit.

"Oh ohh," Hilary said and cried, "SHARPAY! OMG!"

Then she stuck two of fingers into Sharpay. "Oh that feels SO good," Sharpay moaned.

"Cum with me, Shar, CUM CUM CUM!!!" cried Hilary out loud.

***

"I'm calling her!" Gabriella decided out loud. As she scrolled down her contacts, she reached a name : . Hilary Smith.

Gabriella knew her. She was her mom's friend's sister's daughter. She'd met her once, at a Christmas party. That was two years ago, when she was 15, and Hilary was 17.

***

_"Hey, Gabs, I'm so glad we met," Hilary said and smiled._

_Gabriella smiled back. "Yeah. Hey, let's exchange numbers, then we can keep in contact with each other, even after you graduate!" she said excitedly._

_So the two girls exchanged numbers. _

_"Hmm. Hey, you wanna go up to my room? I just realized you haven't seen it yet! And anyway, none of the guests will notice we're gone," Hilary suggested._

_"Sure, why not?" Gabriella said and followed Hilary upstairs and to her room._

_"Wow, it's huge," Gabriella said, looking around Hilary's room._

_"I know," Hilary said distractedly and then she kissed Gabriella on the lips._

_Gabriella was taken aback. "What did you do that for?"_

_Hilary shrugged._


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: sorry i had to go on to the next chapter, i just sort of felt that the last chapter was getting longer than I originally do.**

*******

**two years ago : Hilary's bedroom : Hilary & Gabriella.**

_"What? Why did you shrug? What do you mean you don't know? How could a girl just kiss a girl and not know why she did it?!" Gabriella demanded angrily._

_"Shut up, Gabriella!" Hilary shouted and shoved Gabriella onto her bed, and sat on top of her._

_"Get off of me!" Gabriella cried and struggled under Hilary's thin but strong body._

_Hilary grabbed Gabriella's breasts and massaged them. Gabriella widened her eyes. "FUCK OFF!" Gabriella cried._

_Suddenly, Hilary pulled out a pen knife. Gabriella stopped squirming and struggling. "Wha-Wha-What are you going to do with that?" she asked shakily._

_"Gabriella, shut the fuck up or I'll stab you with my little buddy here," Hilary said and Gabriella bit her lip._

_"Good!" Hilary said cheerfully and pulled off Gabriella's skirt and panties first. Then she immediately stuck her finger into Gabriella and watched her squirm._

_***_

_Gabriella wept the whole night in her room. She'd lost her virginity that night - to a girl who she didn't even like! _

_She decided to not tell anyone about it and act as if she were still a virgin. Maybe one day she'd finally forget that night as if it never happened. She'd forget Hilary Smith entirely._

***

Gabriella bit her lip and scrolled down over to Sharpay's name and clicked "Call".

***

Sharpay's phone was on her bed, under her pillow and she'd set it to vibrate.

"Oh, Hilary OH OH!!!" she cried out loud and rolled onto the pillow she'd put her phone under, while accidentally clicking "Answer".

"Hilary! Oh MY GOSH!" Sharpay cried.

***

_Hilary? _Gabriella thought. _Who's Hilary? And why was Sharpay crying out her name? OMG SHARPAY'S HAVING SEX WITH SOMEONE NAMED HILARY!_

***

"Say my name, baby, SAY MY NAME!" Hilary cried and tightened her hhold on Sharpay's breasts.

"HILARY SMITH!!!" Sharpay cried out loud.

***

_Hilary SMITH_?! Gabriella thought. She hung up on Sharpay and dialed Hilary's number.

***

Hilary had left her cell phone in her bag, also on vibrate. But somehow, Sharpay managed to kick her bag and it fell down, onto the floor, hitting the "Answer" button.

***

"Oh, Sharpay," Hilary moaned.

_It's HILARY SMITH! __**The **__HILARY SMITH!!!!!!!_ Gabriella screamed inside her head. _Hilary Smith is fucking up Sharpay!!!! I've got to get over there._

***


	19. Chapter 19

"Where's Sharpay?" Gabriella demanded to Sharpay's butler.

"Miss Evans is in her bedroom upstairs, but she's given me strict orders to not let anyone up there.." He said, but Gabriella had already rushed past him upstairs.

Gabriella tried to open the door, but it was locked from the inside.

"SHARPAY!" Gabriella called out. "SHARPAY!!"

Sharpay sat up while Hilary continued to suck at her neck. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's me, Gabriella."

"Go away, Gabriella! We're done!" Sharpay cried and fell back down on her bed. Hilary got on top of her.

"Gabriella? Montez?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah, she's my ex," Sharpay said and leaned in to kiss Hilary, but she got off of Sharpay and walked over to the door, without a care in the world that she was butt naked.

She opened the door. "Gabriella."

Gabriella glared at Hilary. "Hilary. Fuck off."

Sharpay jumped off her bed and went to stand in front of Hilary. "Don't talk to her like that!"

"No, it's okay," Hilary said and pushed Sharpay behind her roughly. "What's up, Gabby?? Want more?" she asked and pressed herself onto Gabriella, but Gabriella shoved her away.

Sharpay was standing behind Hilary, and was speechless when she saw Hilary press herself onto Gabriella and Gabriella shoved her away.

"Shar, Shar," Gabriella panted. "I ran the whole way here! Please, can we talk??"

Sharpay narrowed her eyes at Gabriella. "Fine." She went back to her room and wrapped a bathrobe around her.

"Got another one of those I can borrow?" Hilary asked. Sharpay tossed one at her angrily.

They went to talk outside, in the hallway, as Sharpay's room was a mess already.

"What is it? And, how do you two know each other?" Sharpay demanded.

"SHE RAPED ME TWO YEARS AGO," Gabriella said and pointed towards Hilary, who was standing behind Sharpay, smirking.

"It's true, Shar, and she was _good_," Hilary said and reached over to touch Gabriella's arm, but Gabriella shook it off.

Sharpay was shocked for a while then she turned to punch Hilary in the face. "You bitch! You raped my Gabriella?!"

Hilary stumbled back and covered her nose and her mouth. Sharpay had broken her nose and her jaw was bloody.

Gabriella widened her eyes. "_Your _Gabriella?"

Sharpay leaned over and grabbed Gabriella in her arms and kissed her passionately. "I love you," she said.

Gabriella smiled. "I love you too," she said and pulled Sharpay in to kiss her.

"Bitches!" Hilary cried and showed 'the finger' to Sharpay and Gabriella, but they were too caught up with each other to notice.

Hilary stumbled down the stairs and out of the house.

Gabriella put her arms around Sharpay and Sharpay hugged Gabriella closer to her and they continued to kiss.

***

**The End.**

**AN: Ok, this wasn't my best story, but well, I just wanted to do a Gabpay story. I like Gabpay. :P**


End file.
